1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to substituted thiadiazolotriazinediones active as herbicides, as antimicrobial and antiviral agents, and to a method for their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, Coburn et al., J. Org. Chem., 38, 3868-3871 (1973), describe the synthesis of mesoionic thiazolo[3,2-a]-s-triazine-5,7-diones, mesoionic 1,3,4-thiadiazolo[3,2-a]-s-triazine-5,7-diones, and their monothione derivatives. The reference describes in particular the synthesis of mesoionic 8-alkyl-substituted-1,3,4-thiadiazolo[3,2-a]-s-triazine-5,7-diones, which compounds differ from those of the instant application in that the reference compounds have the 8-position substituent. There is no teaching of activity for the compounds described therein. There is no suggestion that the compounds described in the instant application would be active as herbicides, or as antimicrobial agents, or as antiviral agents.